<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na blízku by Aileeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559205">Na blízku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah'>Aileeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting Sherlock Holmes, Insecurity, M/M, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes je a vždycky byl samotář. Mozek v láhvi. Sociopat, který nikoho nepotřebuje...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na blízku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock Holmes je a vždycky byl podivínský génius. Mozek v láhvi. Sociopat. Pohrdá mezilidskými vztahy, lásce se vysmívá, nadevše si cení samoty, která ho chrání, a ženatý je se svou prací. Fyzickou blízkost nepotřebuje, sex nepěstuje a jakýkoliv tělesný kontakt je jen další položkou v dlouhém seznamu věcí, na které jeho transport nemá nárok. Pod jeho úroveň. Nuda.</p><p>Až na ty chvíle… na ty zřídkavé a potupné chvíle, kdy je nejnovější případ vyřešený, dobrodružství prožité, adrenalin vyprchaný, geniální mozek vyždímaný do poslední kapky a jeho transport k smrti unavený. A jako těžká, dusivá, černá deka na něj padne chlad, vyčerpání a ještě cosi jiného, neuchopitelného, jakoby měl v hrudníku zející díru, mrtvou, mrazivou pustinu a žebra omotaná ledovým svěrákem, který mu brání se nadechnout. Je to jako být ztracený uprostřed oceánu, v nesmírné prázdnotě, která nemá konec, zahlcený ohlušujícím tichem, bezmocně driftující bez kotvy, bez smyslu, bez naděje. Je to jako se nechat zcela oslepit a připravit o rozum neovladatelnou panikou a současně necítit vůbec nic, oddělit se od světa, od těla, do jakéhosi mrtvolného polobezvědomí. A netušit, jestli vůbec ještě existuje cesta zpátky.</p><p>A v takovou chvíli, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomil, jeho ruka poslepu šátrá po záchraně. Po světle, teple a životě, po kotvě, která mu pomůže přestát i tu nejhorší bouři. Slepě vyhledá Johnovu dlaň a přitiskne se k ní, nenápadně, rádoby náhodně, jen jediným prstem nebo maličkým kouskem holé kůže. A ten je všechno, co potřebuje. Do mrazivé prázdnoty jeho těla začne pronikat světlo, do mrtvého hrudníku tlukot srce a dusivý led odtává prvními vlnami tepla. Sherlockovo dýchání se zklidňuje, nekonečná pustina kolem začíná znovu dostávat jasné obrysy a oddělené vědomí se pomalu vrací do těla. Roztřeseně zavře oči a instinktivně se natáhne pro víc - nechá hlavu pozvolna klesnout na Johnovo rameno, opájí se jeho teplem, nechává konejšit pravidelným tepáním srdce a poklidným zvedáním a klesáním v rytmu dechu. Někdy se dokonce jeho tvář či nos setká s odhalenou pokožkou krku a dech se mu nebezpečně zadrhne přívalem emocí. Čas plyne a panika ustupuje, známá vůně hojivě obaluje jeho smysly, do znecitlivělého těla se vrací život a Sherlock nemá odvahu se ani pohnout, aby tu křehkou chvíli nenarušil. Mohl by v ní zůstat věčně…</p><p>Jenže pak taxík zastaví nebo se John, nepohodlně zkroucený na gauči, zavrtí a jeho ruka jemně přejede nahoru a dolů po Sherlockově paži. „Běž si už konečně lehnout, prosím tě, vždyť seš tak hotovej, že jsi usnul vsedě…“ řekne ten konejšivý hlas, protkaný úsměvem.</p><p>A tak Sherlock jde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>